Birthday cakes and cards for Richie
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: In honor of Ron Howard's birthday, a story about Richie and his family on his birthday. Friend helped with summary
1. Chapter 1

Richie Cunningham looked around the house. He saw something that he hadn't noticed earlier. The house smelled like birthday cake to him. He probably figured out the reason – today was his birthday.

He had been in the house all day today. He didn't pay much attention it was his birthday cake.

He saw there were cards waiting to be opened. He looked on the timer of the oven. It had told him it was only fifteen minutes left.

He now heard somebody come in. It was his wife, Lori Beth.

"Hello, Richie. You're not supposed to be here in the kitchen."

"Why not?"

"That's a surprise and it can't be spill the beans."

"You're starting to act secretive about this whole thing right now."

Lori Beth thought it told him something was coming up, and it told her that she was right.

Lori Beth once again tried getting him out of the kitchen. This time it worked.

"Go in the living room. You stay there until you can come in."

He didn't want to argue, so he did what she told him to.

He decided to sit down on the couch in front of the television. He decided it was a good idea he would find something to watch while he can wait until his wife can tell him to come back in.

Richie decided to see if there were any good choices were able to catch his attention. He flipped through. Nothing. He turned to the sports channel. Maybe there can be something that would get his attention.

Richie was not able to find anything on that channel either, so he gave up.

"Richie, is there anything you would like to drink?" she asked him.

He could still smell cake when she asked him that.

"Is that cake I smell?"

"You're not supposed to figure that out. Yes, it is," she said.

He didn't want to say anything, even if it means he forgot that today was his birthday. He didn't want to tell her that. She wouldn't like to hear that.

"May I come in now?"

"No, you may not. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes. That's why I came in."

"What do you want?"

"I can get it myself."

"No, let me do it."

"I haven't been able to do anything for myself at all today. I want to do this one myself," he told her.

"Have it your way."

She didn't want to keep talking him out of letting her do it. Since it's his birthday today, he should have figured out that on his own.

He walked out of the kitchen when she gave him his glass of water he needed and asked for. He kissed her on the way out.

"Where are the kids?" Richie asked.

"Outside," she answered.

"Do you want me to call them in or are you still messing around in the kitchen?"

"Still messing around," she answered.

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't so sure."

"Now you know."

"True that," he said.

Then he went to the living room one more time and was going to stay there until Lori Beth would invite him back inside.

"Can I come back in now?"

"Of course not. You won't sit still since you won't do what you are asked to do."

He could see her point.

"I still want to help you out in the kitchen."

"Forget it, Richie. You can do that next time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go find something to watch on television."

"I already did that. Nothing that would interest me for time being."

"Try again."

"If I do keep trying, I will turn it back off."

"Aren't you stubborn today."

It was only ten – thirty – six that morning. It was only the two of them since the kids were outside for a while. When they came back in, they were supposed to do their homework for the evening.

"Do you want me to call the kids in? It's starting to get dark."

The weather forecast said to them it was going to be rainy throughout the day.

"That's something you can do. I will do everything else."

"Fine with me. I will go do that now."

She watched him head out of the back door so he could call them that way. It usually works, and there are times when it doesn't. This time it didn't work for him.

Now it was time to call the kids in again.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that morning, Richie was out on a walk when he saw a motorcycle driving by. It was someone he knew.

It was his friend, Arthur Fonzarelli, who he had known for several years now. They think of each other as brothers.

"Cunningham! What are you doing out here?" Fonzie asked.

"I was just taking a walk. What's wrong about getting fresh air?"

"Nothing is wrong about that, Richie. Mind if I come to your place later today?"

"I don't think you should," he told him.

"Since when I am not welcome to visit you?"

"You have to ask Lori Beth about that. She won't let me do anything for myself today, and that means I can't be allowed in the kitchen."

"That's a good one, Richie. Why would she keep you out of your own house? I don't let Tiffany do things like that."

Tiffany is Fonzie's wife. She is a doctor.

"Good point, Fonz. This isn't often I can't be welcomed in my own kitchen. If you come over today, see for yourself."

"I guess I will. Do you want a ride to your house or do you want to keep walking?"

"You can get me a lift if you want. How are the kids?"

"Lester and Dee Dee are doing well. He is at a college game at New York University. Dee Dee is showing some interest in clothes and gossip."

Richie got on Fonzie's bike and after putting his helmet on.

They didn't say much when the Fonz drove to Richie's place.

When they reached the house, Richie and Fonzie parked in the driveway. It looked like Marion was there, but that they will have to find out.

So the Fonz and Richie took off their helmets and Richie led the way.

"After you, my friend," Fonzie told him.

Richie didn't say anything until he opened the front door. It turned out that Marion wasn't there. The two best friends walked inside. They did see some gifts and cards on the living room table.

Now the Fonz was starting to get the picture. There really weren't any decorations in the house. Since Richie and the Fonz are now senior citizens, there really is no need to do any fancy stuff.

"Lori Beth, I am home!" Richie called.

Lori Beth walked out to the living room.

"Hello, Richie. Hi, Fonz."

"Hi, Lori Beth. It's very nice seeing you again. Richie tells me you won't let him in the kitchen today."

"That's right, Fonz. Richie, Potsie and Ralph called earlier. They said they would come by sometime this afternoon. You can stay for a while if you'd like, Fonzie."

"Thanks, Lori Beth. I will have to get back home. I shall be back later today sometime this afternoon. Maybe Tiffany would like to see you."

"I would like that. Tell her she's welcome anytime."

"I will. See you later, Richie."

"Thanks for driving me here," he said.

"You're welcome. See you later."

Richie held the door open for his friend.

"Do you want me to walk you to your bike?"

"That's all right. I can do it myself."

"See you later, Fonz," he said.

When he closed the door when his friend walked to the motorcycle, Richie said, "You can get some fresh air. You look like you need to get out."

"I guess you're right, but maybe later. I will be going to town in a few minutes. Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stay out of the kitchen. Sara is home, so I asked her to keep an eye on you."

"Why am I being treated like a child at my age? A guy can take care of himself."

He was telling her that. He still figured some of this stuff out. It's his birthday today, and nobody would let him do anything.

Lori Beth kissed him and then did what he told her to – take a walk. That was the only thing he thought would be good for her because she had worked so hard in the kitchen.

"See you later, Lori Beth. Take your time."

"Okay. It might not be a long walk."

That was what he thought.

"Bye. Take your time."

"I will, Richie."

Then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Around twelve – thirty, Richie and Lori Beth heard a car or two park in their driveway. Richie answered this time.

It was Ralph and Potsie at the door. Lori Beth was standing beside him.

"Hi, guys. Why don't you come on in?"

"Richie, I am going to town for a while. Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't go in the kitchen."

She said that when Ralph and Potsie walked in.

"Why can't he be allowed in his own kitchen?" Ralph asked.

"He just can't," Lori Beth answered.

"That doesn't tell us much," Potsie said.

All Lori Beth did was leave when they walked in.

When they all heard her drive away, Richie told his friends, "I haven't been able to do anything for myself today. I am not even allowed in my own kitchen."

Sara was home, but she too guard in the kitchen for her mother like she asked, but could hear her father talking. This could be something she could share with Lori Beth later.

"That's strange. When are you allowed back in your own kitchen?" Potsie asked.

"Hopefully sometime today. This has been the first time this year that I haven't been able to keep out."

"Do you have any clues on why she is doing this to you today?"

"Of course not, but I think I know."

Sara turned the sink on since she got thirty just now.

"Tell us," Potsie said.

"It has something to do with my birthday."

"That's a good guess," Ralph said.

Sara was still listening. She told herself this would be something she could share with her mother. Her father is smart, but she got that from him. She isn't much of a writer like him, but she could always change that.

"We'll be right back, Richie," Ralph said.

"Okay. Where are you going?"

"You don't need to know," Potsie answered.

"At least I can walk you to the door."

Richie felt his wife told his daughter to baby – sit him while she had to go into town. Since it's his birthday today, some of his friends have shopped for cards and cakes for him.

Ralph got into his car and Potsie got into the passenger's seat. Potsie told himself that he will pick up his car later tonight, so there was no need to drive it in and out.

"He really did figure it out, didn't he, Ralph?"

"Not all of it. Just the kitchen bit. Let's go shopping right now and we will give him cards and cakes."

"Lori Beth already baked one," he reminded his friend.

"Of course she did. Remember she asked us to give him one too?" Ralph asked.

"Not really, but I do see your point."

Potsie tried to look back on that day when their friend's birthday was a week away.

 _Flashback:_

 _Potsie and Ralph had lunch with Lori Beth that one Thursday afternoon. She wanted to tell them about the birthday plan._

 _"Guys, I want to share something with you," Lori Beth told them._

 _"What's that?" Potsie asked._

 _"Richie's birthday is coming next week," she started._

 _"What about it?" he asked._

 _"I thought of what we can do this year. It's a good one."_

 _"Tell us," Ralph said._

 _"I have a question," Potsie said._

 _"Yes, Potsie?"_

 _"Does the Fonz know about this plan?"_

 _"Of course he does. Tiffany helped a little with the idea, but left most of it to me."_

 _"So that means he likes it."_

 _"Of course. He's going along with it."_

 _"Richie would really be surprised. I remember last year that Mrs. C did that."_

 _"It's not her turn this year," Ralph reminded him._

 _"True. Tell us what you came up with," Potsie told her._

 _"Here is the plan:_

 _"Richie does not get the chance to stay or walk in the kitchen for a whole day. He will be able to go back into the kitchen the day after._

 _"I will bake a cake. You and the Fonz will grocery shop at the closest store and you buy both a card and cake. Think you can do that?"_

 _"That sounds easy," Potsie replied._

 _"This would really surprise him when his birthday comes next week."_

 _End Flashback_

"Right. That's why we're doing this now before he could figure out the rest of the plan."

Lori Beth was able to show up after her trip in town. Richie was still in the living room when she returned.

"Did Ralph and Potsie leave?" Lori Beth asked him.

"They've been gone for a while now. They didn't tell me anything on what they will be doing."

"We don't need to know do."

"True. I hope to be allowed back in my kitchen."

"You will."

"I hope so. Better not do anything special for my birthday today, okay?"

She didn't say anything after that. All she did was kiss him and he returned it back.

"Now I remember that. She wanted us to do it at the last minute."


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime after one o'clock that afternoon, Fonzie came over once again. Even Ralph and Potsie were there as well.

Fonzie opened the door for his friends, and they both were able to say thank you. He is really a gentleman.

"Hello, guys," Richie greeted his friends.

"Good afternoon, Richie. Have you figured out what you will be doing this afternoon?"

"Of course not, Ralph. I'm not sure what I can do since it's my birthday," he answered.

That was true what he had just said and it didn't take his friends very long enough to figure this out.

"We have a surprise for you, Cunningham," Fonzie told his friend.

"I told Lori Beth nothing special."

"This is different," Potsie replied.

"Why is this year going to be different?"

"Do you want to figure this out now, Richie, or do you want to wait until later?" she asked.

"Now is fine," Richie answered.

"You guys come over here," Lori Beth told them.

They followed her into the kitchen. She whispered as softly as she could do Richie wouldn't be able to hear about the cakes and cards.

He did hear a whisper or two, but wasn't able to figure out what she was telling his friends. Whatever it is, it better be good.

Now everyone was able to rejoin him in the living room. He still wondered what they were hiding from him, bur he will know sooner or later.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Richie," Potsie said.

Both Ralph and Fonzie followed him. They had kept their cakes and cards in the car. Fonzie was with his friends because he wanted to bring in his own cake and card.

They returned shortly after that.

Now Richie was starting to get the idea of what surprises they had for his birthday today. They were surprising him with more than just Lori Beth's cake and card.

Then he watched he friends sneak through the back door, but didn't quite catch what they were doing in the kitchen with Lori Beth. But he would find out.

That's when his friends walked into the living room again. Then Richie saw his friends had cards in their hands.

"Happy birthday," Ralph told him as he came closer.

"Thanks, Ralph. I suspect those are birthday cards for me."

"That's right," Lori Beth told him.

"Is it okay I open them now?"

"Yes," Fonzie answered.

Then they handed him the cards. He decided to open Fonz's card first.

"Read the card to us," Potsie said.

"If you want me to."

"We do," Ralph said.

So he did. Here is what the card read:

"Hope you have a nice day, my good friend. I think of you as family, and our friendship will go on until death do us apart. My life would never have been brighter on my life."

So he stopped reading.

"That's a nice card, Fonzie," Richie said when he put it down on the table.

"It was a good one," Lori Beth agreed.

When Richie almost put the card on the table, some money fell on the ground.

"I can pick that up," Richie told his friends.

"Now read mine," Ralph told him.

Fonz's card had a man and woman holding hands and they were kissing. Fonzie thought that one was good so he chose it out. The card also had the man handing the woman a stuffed teddy bear and also a piece of cake.

"Glad you like it, Cunningham."

Next he opened Ralph's card.

Here's what his card said:

"To my good friend. We had lots of fun in the past several years along with a lot of jokes we shared.

"Since it's your birthday, I hope you have many more to come. I would like to throw you and your cake in the dump and you will be covered with dirt and chocolate frosting. Just joking and happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ralph," Richie said as he laughed.

"Can I see it, Ralph?" Lori Beth asked.

"Sure," he said and passed it to her.

She read the card and gave it a good laugh. She laughed until she cried.

"That's a good one," she told him.

"Open mine next."

Richie took Potsie's card.

"I hope you like it," he told Richie.

They watched as he opened the envelope.

"Want me to read it?"

"Please," everyone said at the same time.

Here is what he read:

"Happy birthday, my friend.

"May your wishes in your birthday come true. As we get older, we don't remember much anymore about the past life we had.

"I would be your friend, and the past friendship had a lot of negative and positive memories. Let us keep these memories in our life forever and ever."

Then he stopped.

"Thanks, Potsie. That was a very nice card," Richie told him.

"I knew you would like it."

"We're going out to eat tonight. I hope that's okay with you," she told him.

"That's fine. We can leave soon."

"We aren't having dessert out tonight. We're having it here."

"I thought I was smelling cake earlier."

"You have. Since it's your birthday today, you can have as much cake as you want."

"Thanks. Do you guys want to come with us tonight?" Richie asked his friends.

They all looked at each other.

"Tiffany is making dinner tonight, but I have to wait until next time if that's okay with you."

"We don't mind."

"I just thought of something," Fonzie said.

"What?" Ralph asked as he itched the back of his head.

"You all can come to my place for dinner. How does that sound?"

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"That's fine with me. I will stay here with the kids."

"We'll come back when we're done," Fonzie said.

"I like that. Call me when you're going to leave."

"I will."

Then he followed his friends and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Richie saw there was more added to his birthday surprise.

He ended up eating with his family and friends. He somehow figured out why he couldn't do anything today since it was his birthday. They planned on giving him more than one cake all in one day.

There was no way he would be able to eat all of these cakes by himself. He would share with his family.

Then his friends came back to his house before they ate dinner. He saw his friends came in with cakes in their hands. Now he solved the mystery, and it told him he was right.

He saw Fonzie didn't have a cake with him.

"I figured out my birthday mystery."

"You did?" Ralph asked.

"Yes. I did. I hope I am right. With the cards you have given me, you also have given me cake."

His friends were surprised that he figured this out on his own without any of them saying anything.

"How did you figure it out, Cunningham?" Fonzie asked.

"Because Lori Beth was making a cake and I didn't expect you there to do the same thing. Am I right on this cake mystery?"

"Yes," Potsie answered.

"Whose idea was this for so many cakes?"

"Mine," she answered.

"No wonder I was smelling it earlier."

"That's right. I bought one also, but Tiffany was the one who made it, so it wasn't store bought."

"I like it when it's homemade."

"Most of us do," Ralph told him.

"I know. Are you ready to sing happy birthday?" Richie asked.

"Only if you are," she told him.

"I guess I am."

They all walked into the kitchen as she got out some plates and the she cut out a slice from every single cake. He chose her cake first and then Fonzie's second.

"How are the cakes?" Ralph asked.

"They're good, thank you for asking," he answered.

Then he had eaten all of the first slices she served him.

"I have something I want to say to you all about this birthday of mine."

"What do you have to say?" Potsie asked.

"Will you please not give me so many cakes next year? One cake is enough."

Everyone understood what he had just said, but after they watched him eating the first slices, they were able to leave. Before they did, Richie said one more thing.

"There's something I want to tell you all," he said.

"What is it?" Ralph asked.

"I want to say thank you for giving me another good year of a birthday that will not be forgotten. This might be a memorable birthday."

"Glad you think of it this way, Cunningham. Again, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Fonz. Let's see what it would look like next year."


End file.
